George Weasley: A Life without Fred
by Mirokufangirl229
Summary: This entails the life of George Weasley without Fred. It's a short story, and will only contain a few chapters. So please enjoy this story of the life of George without Fred. (Seeing as list of Characters won't exceed 4, almost all members of the Weasley Family are in this story. Along with all the House Ghosts, and Harry Potter, Neville, Luna, Hermione, and all the professors.)
1. Which was two became one

George Weasley: A Life without Fred

Plot: It had been three days since the battle of Hogwarts. Harry returned the elder wand to Dumbledore's grave, Ron and Hermione planed their wedding, and the staff began rebuilding Hogwarts. Where did that leave George you may ask? Empty… He never felt so alone. Usually when he felt bad, he would always turn to Fred…Now, he only turned to find an empty spot. George couldn't imagine his life without his brother. He knew his first year without Fred would be the hardest, but he knew he would get through it—somehow.

Chapter 1

Which was two became one

George woke up in his room…Alone… He looked toward Fred's bed and sighed. He didn't want to get out of bed today, or ever really. He laid back down and turned over on his bed…Just then he heard his door being opened. It was Ron.

"Oui, George… Get your lazy bum out of bed…" Ron said.

"Get out!" George shouted, throwing a pillow at Ron. Ron sighed and sat on the edge of the bed.

"George, I know this has been hard on you…" Ron said, lowering his head. "But you're not the only one grieving. Everyone else is just as devastated as you are…" Ron added, wiping tears from his eyes. George sighed and sat up. He put his hand on Ron's shoulder and replied.

"I know that, and I'm sorry for taking my anger out on you. I just—I just want to be alone."

Ron shook his head, and pulled back the blankets, and then opened his curtains. "Sorry, no can do. You've been in bed for three days, it's about time you stop wallowing and rotting and come see your bloody family!"

"Ron! Don't be a pain in the ass!" George said, getting up and putting Ron in a head lock. Ron coughed and smiled replying. "There, at l-least I got you outta bed!"

George sighed and released Ron. He then grabbed some clothes and spoke.

"Fine, but don't expect me to go anywhere. Now, give me some privacy!"

Ron nodded and left the room. After getting dressed, George trotted down the stairs to find everyone eating breakfast. George quietly joined the table, and grabbed a scone. As he put on some jam, his mother poured him some orange juice. The whole family was still grieving, so the table was quiet. No one spoke a word. Until finally, Molly broke the ice.

"Good Morning George…" She said, desperately trying to get her son to talk. George nodded and spoke softly.

"Morning Mum." He then sipped his orange juice. He looked around and added "Where's Ginny?"

Molly rolled her eyes and pointed upstairs. "She's still asleep, and so is Harry in the guest room." Molly replied. George had a feeling that Harry snuck into Ginny's room and the two up there were most likely thinking of an excuse as to why they were late for breakfast.

"I bet they are up there getting dressed, if you know what I mean." George laughed and sipped his orange juice. He then looked at the table to find his family stare at him. He then uttered "What?" Percy scratched the back of his head and spoke. "That's the first joke you've made in awhile.." George lowered his head, than rose from the table replying "Well get used to it." And went back upstairs. Molly hit Percy upside his head and spoke.

"How could you say that?! We had only just got him down here!"

"Oww! I'm sorry!" Percy said, rubbing the back of his head. Molly rolled her eyes and finished her breakfast. George went up to the roof, and sighed to himself. He had chosen isolation, and his family wasn't dealing well with his choice at all. Ginny opened up the roof window and joined her brother.

"Hello George…" She said, taking a seat beside him. George rolled his eyes and watched the sunrise, not answering. Ginny sighed and spoke again. "George… I know how you feel… And I'm sorry—""You don't know how I feel..." George interrupted. Ginny frowned and stood up, practically yelling at him now. "LOOK! I'M NOT GOING TO STAND IDLY BY WHY YOU TAKE OUT YOUR ANGER ON US!" George was shocked, he never seen this side of Ginny before.

"IF YOU WANT TO SIT HERE AND STEW THAT'S FINE, BUT DON'T TAKE YOUR FAMILY DOWN WITH YOU! DAD BARLEY SPEAKS ANYMORE, MUM CRIES ALMOST ALL THE TIME, PERCY ISN'T HIMSELF, AND BILL RARELY VISITS! AS FOR RON—WELL THANK GOD HERMIONE IS THERE BESIDE HIM AT NIGHT TO STOP HIM FROM HIS SCREAMING NIGHTMARES! YOU THINK YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE WHO DOESN'T CARE?! HMM?! DO YOU THINK YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE WHO LOST A PIECE OF THEIR SOUL?! HMM?!"

Ginny then left the roof, slamming the trap door in tears. George sighed, his sister was right. He had not only been distant, but cruel to his family. They were all upset about his death. George sighed and went back inside, closing the trap door. Who was standing before him you may ask—Harry Potter.

"Hey George." Harry said, crossing his arms. George rolled his eyes and replied.

"Uhh, hey…"

"How are you?" Harry asked, George had a feeling Harry knew about Ginny running away in tears. George shrugged and replied "I'm fine I guess—all things considered."

"Oh really?" Harry asked "Because I think you're not fine. Ignoring your Mother is not fine, ignoring your brothers is not fine, and making your sister cry is not fine." George nodded and replied.

"All right, you got me. I'm not fine. I don't think I ever will be." Harry frowned and replied.

"That's fine, just don't shut out your family. You should be thankful for even having one."

George nodded and patted Harry on the shoulder. He had forgotten about Harry's troubled childhood. "Yeah, I know. Thanks Harry." Harry nodded and replied. "No problem, just looking out for my future brother-in-law." George nodded with a smile and went back to his room. Tomorrow would be the funeral—for Fred Weasley.


	2. Remebering Fred

Chapter 2

Remembering Fred

The Funeral was underway. The undertaker prepared Fred's body—and Fred was laid to rest in a dark brown casket, surrounded by flowers. The chairs filled up with dear friends of Fred. The guests included Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, Harry Potter, Professor McGonagall, Rubeus Hagrid, and a dear and close friend of George and Fred—Angelina Johnson. As they all gathered to sit down, the Weasley's sat in the front first, than the guests sat next. The last to join the crowd was George, sitting beside Ginny. The funeral hadn't even started yet and George already had tears in his eyes. Deep down, he knew Fred wouldn't want him to be this way. Still—George thought to himself—how can I go back? How can I go back to being a fun loving—joking bloke—when my partner in crime is no more? As these questions ran through his head, the pastor began the ceremony. The pastor was not only a wizard, but a dear old friend of Arthur and Molly.

"Fred was a good young man. He gave his life—so that others could live. He was a son, a brother, and a dear friend."

The pastor went on, saying nice things about Fred. All George could do was zone out—rubbing his temples. He was frustrated with this whole ordeal. Thank god it wasn't open casket—as George couldn't deal with seeing Fred's cold dead body again. After the pastor said his peace, a few friends and family said their piece. However, it was Hermione's speech that got George's attention.

"What can I say about Fred Weasley? He was a trouble making, annoying, infuriating, and a prankster to boot. However, he was loving, and caring. He could always cheer up those who were down, and his shadow is even a greater man. He had the courage to come out today—even though we all can see he doesn't want to be here."

Everyone turned to the teary eyed George, who was smiling up at Hermione. She could read him like a book. Hermione smiled back, and continued her speech.

"Well George Weasley—we aren't going to let you wallow. We aren't going to let you grieve alone. We are going to annoy the heck out of you—because we love you. Here's to Fred!"

After Hermione's great speech, everyone gathered in the tent behind the burrow to eat. The casket sat behind the tent for people to pay their respects. As George sipped his wine, Luna Lovegood joined him at the table.

"He hasn't left you know."

Luna said, smiling in an "out of space" way like she always does. George rolled his eyes sipping his wine replying.

"I know, he's here—spiritually. I get it."

Luna giggled and replied, crossing her legs.

"No, I mean he really hasn't left. Rumor has it—he's haunting Gryffindor in place of Sir Nickolas, as he will be leaving for the headless hunt soon. He's the new house ghost of Gryffindor, or so I heard."

Shocked, George sat up and replied. Luna had his full attention.

"You don't say? So he's haunting Hogwarts? Wait, you wouldn't be messing with me would you?

Luna shook her head and spoke.

"I wouldn't joke about something like this. His spirit lives on at Hogwarts."

"Well, Peeves will have a run for his money then—won't he?"

Both turned to find Angelina Johnson standing by the table, sipping a glass of wine also. George smiled and nodded replying. "Yeah that's for sure." Luna sensed that she should leave the table, letting the two be alone. George and Angelina became smitten with one another during their fifth year. In fact, Fred caught them snogging a year before the battle of Hogwarts. Angelina sat next to George, putting her hand on his.

"How have you been holding up?"

She asked. George sighed, downing his wine. He then replied while wiping his mouth.

"It's been a bloody nightmare. When I'm not crying, I'm lashing out at everyone. I really need to stop doing that and focus on myself—and the next step for me." He then corrected himself and added "Well—for us." Angelina simply smiled and sat up patting his back. "Nonsense, you just focus on yourself for a while. You're still grieving. It's completely understandable. After all, I intend to go for a victory lap at Hogwarts with Hermione, Harry, and Ron. Who knows, maybe I'll run into Fred." George frowned, lowering his head. Tears showed themselves again. Angelina frowned and sat back down hugging the now crying George.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. Forgive me…"

George shook his head and replied.

"It's fine, it's me. It's just me."

Angelina nodded and held George tightly as he wept. It was going to be a long time before George recovered. One thing was for certain—he would never be able to conjure the Patronus Charm again. After all—his happiest memories were with Fred.


	3. Gryffindor's New House Ghost

Chapter 3

Gryffindor's New House Ghost

Well, almost all of George's friends were doing a victory lap at Hogwarts—including Angelina Johnson. She found her old bedroom and unpacked her suitcase. She wondered if she would come upon Fred. So after dinner, she roamed the Gryffindor tower. She saw Nearly Headless Nick and asked him if he knew where Fred was.

"Good evening Sir Nickolas, do you happen to know where Fred is?"

Nearly Headless Nick laughed and pointed towards the newly built Quidditch stands.

"He told me he wanted to remanence his old days as a beater." Nearly Headless Nick said.

Angelina nodded and thanked the main house ghost and went looking for Fred. Ghosts mainly roamed mostly at night. It was dark, so Angelina used the lumos spell. She wandered around the dark grounds, and found Fred's spirit directly above her. She gulped, as she couldn't help but be afraid. She never seen Fred—well—truly dead before. She worked up her Gryffindor courage and spoke.

"F-Fred, it's me. It's Angelina Johnson." Angelina uttered. Fred smirked down at her, floating to her level.

"Well, well. Last I saw you—you were fighting a death eater. As you can tell—I didn't do so well." Fred said, laughing hysterically. It was kind of a bitter sweet moment, or dark humor to Angelina. She cleared her throat and replied.

"Yeah, but I am okay now."

Fred laughed and spoke.

"Yeah, I guess me too. I don't know, I feel weird somehow. Say, how's Georgy boy?! Not seeing him here—I can only think he didn't take my croaking so well."

Angelina frowned, a small tear streamed down her face. Fred frowned and spoke again.

"Oh, that bad huh? If he misses me—why won't he come see me?"

Angelina sighed, sitting on the grass replying.

"It's not that easy Freddy, you were everything to him. He took it hard, whenever he isn't crying he's lashing out on everyone. He hides himself in his room, curling in your bed. He's so upset—I don't think he will be able to conjure the patronus ever again"

Fred sighed, floating down beside Angelina sitting criss cross.

"Bloody Hell, that's madness! Any chance you can convince em somehow to come over here? I can talk some sense into em!"

Angelina shook her head and replied.

"Afraid not, he's in a deep depression right now and won't come out of it."

Fred sighed and spoke again.

"I had a feeling you would say that. Well, maybe you're the one to bring him out of it. I know you like him, and he likes you. Found that out when I caught you two snogging late at night in the common room!"

Fred said, laughing again. Angelina smiled and spoke again.

"So, getting cozy here at Hogwarts?"

Fred laughed and replied.

"Yeah, Nearly Headless Nick has welcomed me as the second house ghost of Gryffindor. Although, once he leaves I'll be the only Ghost of Gryffindor. I won't be lonely though, I have Peeves after all."

Angelina frowned, and replied.

"We all miss you Fred."

Fred nodded, replying with a sad sort of looking grin.

"Yes, I know. I'm sorry this happened. I didn't have any control. Point is—it's over now. I'm happy just the way I am."

Angelina smiled. 'Same old Fred.' Angelina thought… She was right, only difference was—Fred was dead. Nothing remained but his spirit. It saddened Angelina to her very core. She rose from the ground, and Fred floated with her.

"Well I should be getting back to my room." Angelina said, brushing the grass off her pants. Fred nodded and replied.

"Ahh, I'll walk you back. Or in my case—float you back. Ahaha!"

Angelina felt like crying, but instead she laughed her arse off. That's how Fred was—he cheered people up when they were down. He was still doing it—even in death. Fred walked—or floated—Angelina all the way to her dorm. He bid her goodnight, and floated through the walls—vanishing. Angelina was happy she saw Fred—if only she could convince George to somehow get here. He needed to see that his twin was okay, and still around. Even if he was dead, his spirit still lingered. He spirit was going to linger for a very long time. He truly was—the new house ghost of Gryffindor.


	4. A Little Less Lonely

Chapter 4

A Little Less Lonely

Angelina had a fun time at Hogwarts, watching Peeves and Fred together was a real laugh. However, the school year was over. Now, it was time to return home, return to George. She missed him terribly, and wanted to see how he was doing. After getting off the Hogwarts Express—she headed to the burrow. The door swung open, and she got a warm greeting. She always felt at home at the Weasley House.

"Hello Angelina! Welcome back!" Molly said in happiness… The rest of the family greeted her, the last was George. He smiled from ear to ear, he was so happy to see Angelina. He ran to her and kissed her with up most passion.

"Uhh, well then…" Arthur said, one of the most words he spoke in months. Percy giggled, and went inside. Molly blushed rolling her eyes and followed suit, along with Arthur trudging behind. After the kiss broke, they spoke.

"I missed you George." Angelina said, embracing George.

"I missed you too Angelina…" George replied. He then smirked and said "So, why don't we go up to my room and you can really show how much you missed me?" George added, smirking.

"You pervert—wait—that was—the real George!"

George rolled his eyes and replied. "Yeah, it shows once in a blue moon. My moods are up and down… However, I do feel better—sort of."

"That's all that counts—ah hey!" Angelina shouted, as George scooped her over his shoulder and carried her and her suitcase up the stairs. His family's mouths just about dropped. Angelina simply waved saying "Good to see you all again!" The Weasley family waved awkwardly, as George carried his future bride up the stairs… After throwing down her suit case, he then locked the door and threw Angelina on the bed.

"George!" She said in a heated manor. He ignored her and planted a big kiss on her again.

"Mmm."

"Nmm"

Angelina couldn't fight it anymore, she let herself be swept away by the red head. After many clothes were removed, the two made passionate love for the first time.

Later after the "love making"

"Whew, that took the life out of me. Sex is really exhausting" George said with a smirk. Angelina rolled her eyes and hid under the blankets in embarrassment. George laughed softly and pulled the blankets back and puts his arms around her, pressing his naked muscle toned body against hers.

"I'm sorry dear, I didn't mean to embarrass you." George said, spooning up. Angelina rolled her eyes again, and turned around—snuggling up to the Weasley's chest. George chuckled and spoke again.

"So—you're just going to ignore me then?"

"You should go see him, he asked for you." Angelina said, playing with one of Georges' chest hairs. Confused, George replied.

"Who did?"

Angelina sat up, looking down and replying.

"You know very well who."

George frowned and pushed the blankets back, getting out of bed replying "No."

"Why not?!" Angelina asked, shouting slightly.

"Because—I don't need to! I'm feeling just fine without him! YOU GOT THAT?!" George said, now also shouting. Angelina never seen George so angry. She frowned and began to cry. She wasn't usually emotional—but after losing ones' virginity—almost everyone is at their wits end. George sighed and got back into bed, hugging Angelina tightly as she wept. He then peered down at his sheets—they were stained with her blood. He had just taken her virginity—this was not the time to start an argument.

"I'm sorry my love, I didn't mean to shout…."

George said, kissing her forehead.

"No, I shouldn't have said anything… I knew that if I did, it would only make you angry."

George frowned, and replied, lifting her head up.

"And I shouldn't have taken my anger out on you. Let's lay back down alright?"

Angelina nodded and the two snuggled up under the blankets again.

Later at dinner…

Dinner was quiet, and awkward. All Angelina and Ginny wanted to do was talk about Fred being at Hogwarts, but they both knew how it upset George. Harry had arrived not too long ago, munching on his meal. Finally Ginny spoke up.

"Uhh, Harry has decided to become an Auror." That was all Ginny could think to talk about.

"Oh splendid Harry!" Molly said with a grin.

"Tell me Harry, do the muggles have law enforcement?" Arthur asked.

So this evening was all the focus on Harry. Angelina thought it be best that way, as George was just not emotionally ready for stories about Fred as the new house ghost. However, she knew that the subject would eventually come up, and she was honestly dreading it.

&Hello all! Sorry I haven't posted in awhile! I been busy… Anyway, I fixed some errors in chapters 2-3, please re read when you can!&~MirokuFangirl229


End file.
